Unstoppable
by King Dimension
Summary: All was lost. In a world now ravaged by Dark Wizards and Creatures alike, a seemingly innocuous Harry Potter became the unlikeliest of heroes. Enter the Blood Games. AU, inspired by the Hunger Games by S. Collins. 4.7.12 Revised


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter franchise.

**A/N:** On formatting, I like to think I'm pretty good at that, so anywhere there is a weird lack of grammar, first blame it on FFNET uploading procedures. I do make an effort to edit and revise anyhow.

**A/N:** Read and Review! Do me a favor and find something to critique about this piece. Let me know if you see something where I can _specifically_ improve, and where something just doesn't jive right.

**Uploaded** 27/05/2011.. **Revised** 28/05/2011 _One small change in the timeline._

**-/-/-/-**

**Unstoppable **by** King Dimension**

**Summary**: _All was lost. Albus Dumbledore, Britain's champion, fell to the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Now, in a world ravaged by Dark Wizards and Creatures alike, a messy-haired young man became the unlikeliest of heroes. AU, begins Post-Hogwarts._

**Pairings: **Harry/Fleur, various throughout the progression of the story. Keep in mind, the flow of the story, and its plot, are of prime concern. Pairings, and action are secondary.

**-/-/-/-**

**PROLOGUE**: _For the Greater Good_

_**1945**_

"There you have it, Albus," Gellert said, panting softly. "I won."

Albus Dumbledore, Transfiguration Professor at Hogwart's School, entrusted with the task of subduing the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald at Nurmengard, lay broken and defeated, his wand firmly within the grasp of his old friend.

Moments passed as they gazed at each other's exhausted forms.

He finally choked out, "You haven't won…Gellert. Britain and her allies have brought your armies to their knees…Your supporters, one by one, have fallen. You…" he slowly drifted off. "…have won nothing. The Order stands against you…stronger than ever…"

Grindelwald, recovering remarkably well from his previous state, filled with ill-conceived pride and said, "Well, I never thought I would see the day. Albus Dumbledore…you are mistaken!"

Expression slightly confused, Albus began to ask how, but was cut off by the cracking sounds of apparition.

Grindelwald said, "Take a look around you." _CRACK!_ One by one, twelve figures, masked by the ghostly pale faces of enemies long since dead, apparated in, forming a semi-circle around the two wizards.

Albus, eyes wide with shocking realization, stammered, "Wh-what have you done, Gellert! Tell me you didn't do this…" He trailed off.

"What do you mean? This much should be obvious to you," asked Gellert, mildly confused. "We discovered immortality together, after all."

"Do you realize what you have done, my friend?" asked Albus, close to tears, "Fragmenting one's soul in two…"

"Ah…Albus, I see where you are going with this," Gellert responded, arms crossed, one hand rubbing his chin.

"But I hazard a question to you…who said it only had to be in two?" posed Gellert, smirking deviously. Rising to his full height, his eyes met those of his followers one by one. "You have a choice now, Albus. You can stand with _me_…for the side of Good, and help reshape the world to benefit all mankind, or die…utterly and _completely_ alone."

After a relentless minute of wavering, tempestuous debate, Albus smiled weakly, defiantly, "I won't be alone, Gellert."

A silent pause of recognition.

"Ah, of course. Ariana."

Gellert just stared at his childhood friend, before responding, "I can bring her back, Albus. I can unite the pieces…"

Albus stared incredulously at Gellert's determined expression, their thoughts recounting memories of old.

"You know I had nothing against her when our spells flew, Albus," Gellert said finally.

Tears began streaming down Albus's face, lips moving in silent horror.

"Don't you…don't you DARE bring her into this, Grindelwald! You will not shake me that easily!" exclaimed an angered and disbelieving professor. "You may have convinced your followers…you may have offered _them_ their desires…but you can never truly understand…what it means to love…and let go…."

"Oh? Is this truly how you want things to end, Albus?" Gellert asked, slightly deflated, but nonetheless resolved. The night sky above them, so clear and bright a moment ago, disappeared amongst the rapidly gathering clouds, enclosing the dozen or so witches and wizards in the embrace of darkness. And suddenly, one lone figure stepped forth, as if gliding soundlessly across the moss-eaten ground.

He was a handsome man, cloaked in black, tall and strong, neither confident nor timid, …and wand in hand. "Tom!" whispered Albus despairingly, "What are you doing here? Leave…leave now before you're captured!"

"Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore." Tom Riddle said. He turned his head and looked stoically at the Dark Lord Grindelwald. "I am in the company of friends."

Albus's expression, which a moment ago was on display for all to see, was now masked in cool indifference.

"And please, call me…Lord Voldemort." The recent graduate, whose appearance once so pure and regal, suddenly shaped into a grim, wrinkled terror. Eyes, once bright and questioning, narrowed. Complexion, as pure and strong as it was, shown with unnatural aging.

"I told you, my lord, the professor wouldn't be swayed by idle promises." the former Tom chided lightly, though clearly forced.

Gellert responded with a sharp look. With one last glance at Albus, he silently disapparated. The dozen figures left immediately after, with accompanying sharp cracks.

With a look of betrayal and heart-felt sorrow, Albus Dumbledore, the one whose fate would soon change the face of the world, closed his eyes and waited for his end to come. "Goodbye, Professor Dumbledore." responded Lord Voldemort, silently gleeful, his wand raised in attack.

"…it was truly a privilege."

**-/-/-/-**

_**52 Years Later**_

**-/-/-/-**

"Harry! Rosy! Breakfast!" shouted a beleaguered Lily Potter to her precious children, her loving husband, James, already on his way to the Auror Office.

_Dear God_, Lily sighed to herself, worry evident in her worn, yet beautiful face. As the childhood friend to a member of the Dark Lord's inner circle, and now a wife to a pureblood husband, she could count herself lucky to have escaped the Muggleborn Purges with what she did. As ominous as that sounded, it wasn't as bad as it really was. She could marry, for one. And have children, too. She was fooling herself.

"Hello, mother" spoke a 17-year-old, Hogwarts 7th Year, startling her out of her last thought. "How do you like this beautiful summer morning?"

"Good, Harry!" Lily said, turning around and embracing her only son. She smiled lovingly at him, for herself as much as for him. "Is 'Rose awake?"

A shriek emanated from the floor above. "_HARRY JAMES POTTER_!"

Harry smirked, "Prim's awake, alright."

Lily shook her head in exasperation, and let out a long sigh. _Just like the Marauders_, she thought. "What did you do to your darling sister this time?"

"Same as always, mother," Harry responded, believably innocent. "Nothing at all."

Trudging loudly down the stairs, A cute 10-year-old girl, though tall for her age, towered unconvincingly over the seated young man. "Harry Pott-" and she slipped on the now-wet floor, lush red (wet) hair sloshing down with her. With reflexes fit only for a seeker, Harry spun around, and quickly wrapped his arms around his sister's waist, saving her from the treacherous puddles below.

"Woah there, Prim! Are you alright?" Harry asked, eyes amused, though tone concerned.

"Yesss…I'm fine Harry." Primrose responded exasperatingly. Shaking herself from his grasp, she grew a wicked smile. All she had to do was reach forward-

"Ow! Stop that Prim! Ow. OWW. Let go, let go!" Lily just stared at the scene, a playful sparkle in her engrossed eyes.

"Say you're sorry, Harry Potter!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Primrose finally let go of his ears. "That'll teach you to stop bewitching the showerhead!"

"Then why do I keep doing it?" Harry retorted. Primrose, with legs already in a ready stance, suddenly leapt forward in attack—

"Children!" Lily scolded and stepped forward, and reluctantly intervened in the rapidly escalating scene.

"I am not a child, mum!" responded Harry hotly. "I have a job and everything!"

About to interject, Primrose stopped as soon as she heard the tremulous knocks on the door behind her. Lily froze in sudden fear.

"Mum?" Primrose asked, confused. "Are you okay?" Harry just stared at her contemplatively, moving in an obvious effort to reach for the wand that lay hidden in his pants pocket.

"It's nothing," Lily finally said with a look that betrayed the pounding her heart was giving her.

"I'll…just get the door," she stammered.

"Stay here, Prim" she heard her son say, Prim agreed, content to start on breakfast.

As she walked the short distance to the foyer, Lily felt the presence her son behind her. "What's going on, mother?"

"Get back to your sister, Harry."

"But-"

Lily finally turned and held his shoulders in her hands. "Listen, Harry. Go back to your sister, and take her to the wards room. Don't think!" as she saw him about to retort, "Protect your sister!" Her resolve weakening at the sight of his intense green eyes, she let out a long sigh, and added, "Behind my dresser, there's a loose board in the wall. The password is _Wulfric. _You'll understand." She hesitated, "tell your father, and your sister…I love them. I love you." Harry just stood there, and let his mother push him back towards the kitchen.

_One thing left to do_, she thought, as she opened the front door.

"Lily Potter?" asked the grey-cloaked Hit Wizards.

"…Yes."

"Come with us. Now." Before she could respond, she felt her hands bound by a muttered spell cast, and the vicious jerk of a portkey even as she slipped out of consciousness.

In the shadows from the room over, Harry James Potter stood resoundingly, determined to get his mother back.

**-/-/-/-**

**A/N:** End prologue. I always wanted to do an AU, post-Hogwarts fic where evil ruled the world. This story has a taste of the _Hunger Games _by_ Suzanne Collins_. Pairing-wise: much like my other story, Foreknowledge, will be one-one. Harry will have more than one significant other throughout various parts of this story, however.

**A/N:** I am also working on two other HP stories, so keep an eye out for them!

**1) Foreknowledge,** Rated T. Out Now! Summary: _Awoken every night by the horrors of a graveyard in his not-too-distant future, he knew it was his destiny to prevent the resurrection of the darkest wizard of the modern era. What he didn't know...was how abruptly it would happen. AU from 4th year._

**2) A Stopper in Death, **Rated T. Summary: A HP/Star Wars crossover. _Grieving the tragic loss of the love of his life, 30-year-old Harry Potter finds himself whisked away to a galaxy far, far away. Wandering the fiery chasms of Mustafar, he stumbles upon a duel for the ages. Merlin, is this Hell? _Harry/eventual Padme Amidala

**A/N:** Oh! If you're looking for more (and probably better) fanfiction stories, go to my profile to check out my **C2, ORDER OF STORIES**! No. 5 in subscribers, Top 25 in Archive size. For my top choices, check out the **C2: Order of Stories: Chamber of Selections**, also on my profile page.


End file.
